dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Piatnitzkysaurus
General Statistics *Name: floresi *Name Meaning: Piatnitzky Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 5-6 meters (16-20 feet) *Time Period: Middle/Late Jurassic *Classification: Megalosauroidea --> Piatnitzkysauridae *Place Found: Argentina *Describer: Jose Bonaparte (1979) Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats Piatnitzkysaurus has two appearances in the arcade, first as a Normal Move Dinosaur and later as a Wind Dinosaur, but its arcade nickname and card comments are the same in both versions. *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 南米の毒牙 **English: The Venom Fang of South America **Taiwanese: 南美毒牙 Dinosaur Card *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Technique: 1000 *Attack: TBA *Type: Poison Type *Availability: As a Dinosaur Card, Piatnitzkysaurus was only available in the Japanese version. **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (New; 017-竜) Move Card *Attribute: Normal *Assist Move: Venom Fang Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) (probably); Wild *Location: Ancient Rome, 73 BC *Appeared In: There's No Place Like Rome, Bad Deal *Dinosaurs Defeated: None Assist Moves ;Venom Fang :Piatnitzkysaurus appears and breathes a cloud of poisonous gas at the opponent. It was used against Chomp, but Chomp dodged and defeated it. TCG Stats Piatnitzkysaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKCG-079/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Attack :When this Dinosaur wins a battle, you can return it to your hand and then Dino Slash a Dinosaur that's not named "Piatnitzkysaurus" from your hand. Sprinting Piatnitzkysaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKAA-041/100, DKAA-100/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Vision :Your opponent must play with their hand revealed. At the start of your turn, discard 1 card. (Do this before drawing cards for the turn.) Piatnitzkysaurus-Sprinting TCG Card 2-Collosal.png|Sprinting Piatnitzkysaurus Colossal Rare TCG card Gladiator Piatnitzkysaurus *Attribute: Wind *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKDS-041/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 54 anime scene *Abilities: ;Up: +400 :You can play this card as a Move that gives +400 Power. In Move Cards *Attribute: Normal *Appears In: Venom fang TCG Card.jpeg|Venom Fang TCG card Poison Mist TCG Card.jpg|Poison Mist TCG card Anime Mesozoic Meltdown In There's No Place Like Rome, Piatnitzkysaurus was summoned by Sheer's Yangchuanosaurus though Venom Fang in the Ancient Roman Colosseum to attack Chomp. It breathed a purple mist at him, but Chomp dodged it. Chomp then knocked Piatnitzkysaurus away and defeated it with Thunder Bazooka. Its card was presumably reclaimed by Max. In Bad Deal, a group of wild Piatnitzkysaurus were seen running from the forest fire that Gigas started with Magma Blaster in the Jurassic Period. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 肉食恐竜で身軽な体をしている。集団でえものをおそっていたようだ。 **English: A lightweight, agile carnivore that apparently hunted in groups. **Taiwanese: 身輕如燕的肉食恐龍。據說會以群體行動來進行獵食。 *When released as a Wind Dinosaur, Piatnitzkysaurus was one of the last new dinosaurs to appear in the Japanese arcade game (along with Edmontosaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Agustinia, and Olorotitan). *In the franchise, Piatnitzkysaurus is portrayed with having four digits, but in reality it only had three on each hand. *When Piatnitzkysaurus uses the Move Venom Fang as Wind Dinosaur, another Piatnitzkysaurus is summoned, although the dinosaur could do the Move himself. Gallery Piatnitzkysaurus.png|Piatnitzkysaurus as Wind Dinosaur in the Japanese arcade Chomp using Thunder Bazooka on Piatnitzkysaurus.jpg|Chomp using Thunder Bazooka on Piatnitzkysaurus Wild Piatnitzkisaurus 1.jpg|Wild Piatnitzkysaurus from the Jurassic Period Piatnizky nagoya.gif|Piatnitzkysaurus from NagoyaTV Piatnitzkysaurus_skeleton.jpg|Piatnitzkysaurus skeleton Piatnitzkysaurus-VenomFangIntro.png|Piatnitzkysaurus being introduced in Venom Fang Navigation Category:Move Card Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Wind Dinosaurs Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG